Me and You
by FireEarth1212
Summary: Juggling responsibilities as a citizen and superhero was never easy. Especially for one woman


**_Hi, Guys. This is my first Wonderbat story EVER so if I could get some reviews on how the story is so far I would really appreciate it. Thanks and ENJOY._**

Pulling my hair back into its usual ponytail, I sighed, fixed my tiara and exited the bathroom.

 ** _Hall of Justice_**

 ** _Metropolis_**

I slip inside the meeting room and see Bruce at the automated computer. I smiled and walked over to him.

"You're here early," He said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, generally bewildered.

"The meeting isn't until another hour," He voiced, Then turned to me. "Why?"

Maybe, I should tell him now. "I want to see your eyes." I reached up and gently pulled his cowl back to reveal deep.sea blue eyes.

I looked down at my feet. I never realized how slightly tight this leotard is.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked, his usual deadpan voice concerned. I shook my head and smiled at him. "I just need to tell you something later, ok?"

"Alright," Bruce clarified. I Nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Walking away, I began thinking to myself.

Hopefully, I'll actually have the guts to tell him this time.

Later

I walk down the stairs and make my way into the kitchen.

"You're back already, Miss Prince? I would assume there were no early engagements," Alfred Boomed.

I turned to see him dusting off a table in the near corner. I laughed. "No. I came earlier because I need to tell Bruce something."

Alfred looked at me.

"It's kind of important." I reassured. The butler gave a gentle smile and slid into the living room. I followed him.

"I don't mean to pry, Miss Prince, but If your relationship with him is in--" He started.

"I'm Pregnant." I blurted. Silence. More Silence.

"How far?" Alfred finally spoke.

"6 weeks," I admitted, looking at him. "It's just--I love him. And now I'm scared because I don't know what he'll say. I don't know how this happened, but I'm terrified at what he might do or say."

Alfred came over and sat next to me.

"As you know, Master Bruce has a son." He said. I nodded. "He hasn't had him in his life for very long, and I know Damian can be a handful. But he loves him regardless."

I look at my hands.

"And he loves you, too," He continued. "I can see it. It's been so long since I've seen Bruce this happy. He deserves it. And you do to." I smiled.

"I can't guarantee what his reaction will be, but... I know he'll still love you."

A tear escaped my eye as I looked back at the butler. "Thank you, Alfred. I appreciate your support."

We stood up and hugged. "You know, I think you'll be a good counselor." I joked.

"I think so too, Miss Prince. But then they won't pay me as much as this job does." Alfred replied. I laughed.

llllllllllll llllllllll lllllllllll

My Nightgown flowed onto the floor as I slipped into it. I examined myself in the mirror. I think I need to cut my hair, For it is far too long.

Suddenly, Music started playing.

"Hellloooo..." A familiar voice called. I opened the door and saw Bruce standing in the middle of the room still in his suit.

"Hi,"

"Hi."

I walked over him and he took my hand.

"What's all this?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'm reminding you that you're OK,"

"Actually, I really do have something to tell you," I spoke.

We swayed with the music in silence for a complete minute.

"I'm listening,"

I leaned into him. "I'm Pregnant."

Bruce stopped swaying and looked at me, surprised and confused.

"What?" He tested. "I'm Pregnant!" I repeated. I waited for his response, whuch took approximately 10 seconds to receive.

"That's Wonderful, but...how did this happen?" He asked.

I have no idea how this happened. As Amazons, we were bestowed with immortality, Therefore unable to have children.

And as strange as this is confusing, I'm not really complaining.

"I don't know," I responded. "But you still love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Of course I do."

 **lllllll lllllll lllllll llll lll**

The next day, I started the day off with a trip to the bathroom. After cleansing my face, I remembered we had a meeting today.

Once I squeezed into my Leotard and did my hair, I grabbed my Cloak and left.

 ** _Hall of Justice_**

 ** _Metropolis_**

"OK, So the president has decided to green light the construction of the world's first interstellar satellite." Victor explained.

"For what?" Hal asked.

"So it could detect threats from deep in space," Bruce added

"Wouldn't want Darkseid to come again," Barry joked. I smiled. I remember that Hell-Fight.

"How is this going to be built?" Clark asked. I lightly fiddled with my fingers.

"That's the problem. We don't have the actual technology to build it." Victor said.

"They need our help to build it. So why don't we just look for a beneficiary who's willing to help provide the materials," I suggested.

"That solution is more achievable than others. I'll reasearch any persons who can help." Bruce announced.

The rest of the team agreed and I tried to stay as neutral as possible for the rest of the meeting.

IIIIIIII IIIIII IIIIIIII IIIIII II

Later, I found myself sitting on the floor of the enormous bathroom upstairs. I pulled myself away from the toilet and wiped at my mouth. I groaned.

A knock sounded at the door.

It opened and I saw Damian standing through the threshold.

"I'm sorry. Do you need to use it?" I asked, starting to get up. The boy shook his head.

"When Father told me about you, I was quite curious." Damian spoke. I looked at him. "Until I realized that he was happy. With you."

I curled my legs to my chest as Damian entered and sat across from me.

"I'm not going to try to be like your Mother. I will respect your decisions." I said.

"Thank you. Even as I know of the current predicament of your situation," The Young you said, A small smile growing on his face.

"I've grown quite fond of you, Ms. Prince."

And at that, I couldn't help but smile.

IIII IIIII IIII IIII I III

I wake up suddenly at the sound of a thud. Entering the bedroom was Bruce covered in soot.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked, His deep voice slightly raspy. I wrapped my robe around my body and approached him.

"No, but are you OK?" I questioned. Bruce nodded and moved away. I placed a hand on his arm and black Ash stained it.

"What kind of patrol did you go on tonight?" I teased.

"A dirty, nasty one." Bruce completed, Sliding off his shirt. I wondered over to him placed a finger on his lips.

"Clean first, Talk second."

He laughed and marched into the bathroom. A few minutes later, I heard the shower turn on and I smirked.

Slipping off my nightgown, I entered the bathroom and joined him.

 _ **SO... I hope this chapter was enjoyable. please leave a review and let me** **know** **what you think. THANKS, See ya!**_


End file.
